


I Like Books

by WooyooNara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Foster Mother Melissa, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Death, Slow Burn, awkwardness level 1000 but it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooyooNara/pseuds/WooyooNara
Summary: Theo finds a lovely bookstore that he’ll visit every day from now on. Because of the books, of course. The young man working there has nothing to do with it. Absolutely nothing at all.





	I Like Books

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought I'd never see the day when I finally would write and share something here. I role play, a lot, but this is my first Solo work so to speak. Hope you'll like it. If not then... sorry.
> 
> I do realize Theo's character is a tiny bit off. In this story he's not a killer ( or is he? ), there's no evil Dread Doctors or a greed to be part of a wolf pack, therefor he's not as... evil, mean and self-centred. But I will do my best to still bring out THEO in him. He's more like the actual Theo Raeken we saw at the end of Teen Wolf. A little lost, a little unsure of, and I quote Castiel the angel; "People Skills". He just wants to be loved. He could be happier, but it will work up to that.
> 
> All right...! Proceed if you will ~  
I'll see you in the next chapter.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

New town, new school, new apartment, new stores... New everything.   
And **alone**. Though, that wasn’t _new_. He was a ‘lone wolf’, you could say.  
Always had been. He told himself that it didn’t bother him that much, he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Theo sniffled and pulled at the collar of his jean jacket as if it would extend and warm him up better. He wore a warm, wine red scarf and had a knitted navy blue shirt underneath the vintage jacket and yet still shivered as soon as he stepped out of his new apartment building. 

It was autumn, mid October and even though he was an easily frozen person, he enjoyed this season the most. The colours always seemed to fill his body with good feelings, and it just felt like the perfect time to sit down at a café along with a book and coffee by a big window and just watch the leaves fly by. 

He passed a couple of cozy looking coffee places on his way as he explored his new home, took a mental note to visit them once he’d settled in more. This part of town was about a 40 minutes walk away from the heart of the city and his university but he’d rather live here, away from the big crowds of people and the never ending noises. This was a nice part of the town, humble. He liked it. Hopefully there would be some sort of park or trail not too far away...   
But you can’t have everything you wish for, can you?

Theo stuffed his hands in his jacket’s pockets and kept wandering down the street, noticing a bakery and the people inside it. There was a mother and her young daughter in there, an old lady and the people working. They looked like a couple, so perhaps it was a family business. They all seemed very happy and friendly, waving at the costumers as they left. 

Smiling... Yeah.. he’s never been very good at that, himself. Not anymore, at least. Not ever since his sister and parents passed away. It was about 12 years ago, but it still felt like yesterday sometimes. He found himself blankly staring down at a loaf of bread before shaking himself back to reality and looking up through the bakery’s window and to his horror meeting the owners slight confused look, but still offering a friendly smile at him from inside. He quickly turned around, feeling embarrassed for spacing out.

He passed a bank, a small food market, a bar with a bowling alley beside it. Another café and a flower & gift shop. Everything he’d need could be found fairly close to his apartment, which was great. He’d seen a couple of bus stops earlier when his foster parents had dropped him off with the last few things for his move and he had to remember to check out what time they pass and which stop is closest to him. Right now, though, he was looking for something more important.

And to his pleasant surprise, he did. A bookstore. And it looked very inviting and warm, too. Hopefully it would be just as nice inside.

A small bell that hung above the door let whoever was inside know there was a costumer entering of leaving and an old, white haired man stepped forth from behind a tall pile of books and blinked at the young boy who seemed completely taken by the amount of books that was... everywhere. There was even a chair made out of old books. A staircase, too, up to one of the shelves. It felt a bit like a bookstore, in a book. You know?

**“**Hello there, young sir! Haven’t seen your face around here before. My name is George, pleasure to meet you!" He stepped up to Theo, arm held out to shake his hand which Theo hesitantly did. George resembled Mark Twain, way too much to be funny. Only he wore round glasses that had a crack in them in the left glass. “I just moved here.”

“Well, then. Welcome! Hope you’ll find your time here pleasant. I myself have lived here since the beginning of time, it feels like!” George laughed, patting another pile of books and made the dust fly from them. “I’m probably older than all of these books together. Say, what brings you to––” There was a loud thud and then the noise of what sounded like a thousand books falling to the floor from further in the bookstore and George spun around, calling out to see if whoever was back there was alright before hurrying off to see for himself. 

Theo was left blinking in surprise but didn’t leave, as he would’ve if this was any other store. He heard the old man call out to Theo that there was no harm done and then heard a warm hearted laughter from the man as he spoke to someone.

He figured they would be over there for a while, so he took his opportunity to look around the shelves beside that interesting book-chair. There was a decorative pillow in it, so it probably was meant to sit in, however Theo wasn’t the kind of person to try it out even though he wanted to.

A couple of minutes passed and he had already found three books he felt a strong force to buy, holding them close to his chest as he walked over to the check out and put them on the table while fishing up his wallet. George came back to help him, Theo only then noticing the funny penguin-way he moved. It suited the man, though. “You found so much already? And these old things..! Mhm mhm, very interesting... Oh, this one. I’ve read this one. Very hard to put down once you’ve started.” Theo only nodded, he wasn’t very good with light conversations, especially not with strangers. But fortunately, George didn’t seem to mind. His Twain moustache hiding most of his smile, but you could still clearly tell it was there.

“Thank you and welcome back!” There was another loud crashing noise and you could hear a soft groan from further inside the shop. “Liam, dear boy! I told you that ladder was a death trap! Be more careful..” George waved his hands in the air as he disappeared again. Theo left and made sure to walk past the small market before returning to his apartment.

After a meal of instant noodles, about three hours of reading and a shower, Theo fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. Three more days before university starts. It felt good to have a couple of days to get everything sorted before starting school right away.

* * *

Three days actually passed by pretty fast. His foster mother had called every morning around 7 am to make sure he got used to get up early and be ready for school. He really wasn’t a morning person, but was that really necessary? He groaned as his phone rang on the first day of school. “...yes, I’m up..”

“Good to hear! I hope you’ve packed everything you need. You know it’s better to do all that and pick out clothes the night before, so that it’s no struggle in the morning.”

“Yes, I know...”

“And really, you could probably prepare breakfast too, so that it’s just to heat it u–” 

“’Lissa, I’m 21. I can make breakfast in the morning...” He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes before pushing himself up onto his feet with a tired sigh. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll call you when I’m done for the day, okay?”

“Okay, okay, okay. I know. It’s just weird not having you home.”

“You have Scott, your _actual_ son.”

“You are like a son to me, too, Theo. And don’t you roll your eyes at me.” How does she always know...?

“Alright, I’ve gotta go.”

“Scott says hi and good luck.” Though, Theo was pretty sure it was all Melissa worrying about him. Scott knew there wouldn’t be any problem, he could even hear the other boy in the background telling Melissa to relax and give him some space.

“Sure. Bye.”

He got dressed, ate, brushed his teeth and avoided the mirror as much as possible, as always. Grabbing his bag that was already packed, _yes... he do agree that preparing for the coming day is very helpful_... he locked his door and went out to the bus that would take him to the University.

The day went on as he had basically imagined. Confusion of where to be, awkward introductions, even more awkward lunch, some sightseeing around the school grounds and finally the bus home, which was full and... awkward. He decided to stand up, because there was always someone who needed a seat more than him. He heard laughing from further back in the bus and someone telling Liam to shut up. Liam... He’d heard that before. Oh, right. At George’s bookstore. Maybe it’s the same Liam. Maybe not. _Who cares._ He mentally shook his head at himself and pressed the stop button.

He finished that book that night, the same George had read and it was true.. it was almost impossible to put it down. Theo had even forgotten to eat dinner but decided once he finished reading, he’d make something light. He was tired and wasn’t feeling like cooking something. Perhaps some more noodles... Yeah...

* * *

7:00 am. Melissa’s calling...

“I swear, if we’re doing this _every_ morning from now on...”

“You didn’t call me last night!” Oh crap, he’d forgotten. “Yeah, sorry... I got stuck in a book again...” He could hear her sigh and put her own things together for work. “Already? Keys.. why are always my keys gone. Scott! Have you seen my keys?! I can’t believe this. And my phone!”

“You know... preparing everything the night before is really helpf––”

“Don’t you dare, young man.” Theo huffed softly and held the phone between his shoulder and ear while putting his jeans on and stepping out into his small kitchen. “Did you check the green jar Scott made for you in 6th grade?”

She mumbled and then gasped. “Thank you, Theo. Alright, I’m really late, I’ve got to go. I will hear from you later, yes? Okay good.” She hung up and Theo sat down by his kitchen table, sighing while putting his phone down. She had been a good foster parent, she really had. But now he was a young adult and while he appreciated her concern, it did only make him miss home more whenever she called.

He was usually alone back there, too, but now it was different. Now he was completely alone... It was slightly scary.

However, the days went by, Melissa called every morning to make sure her other son got up from bed and went to school as if he was still thirteen years old. He’d cook himself some noodles and promise himself to make something more healthier to eat the next day.

The end of Friday came and he stepped off the bus after yet another awkward day at university. He was glad for the weekend and actually did stop by at the food market to buy something other than noodles this time. Maybe some vegetables, he could put in some effort and make a nice soup. Or he could get some bacon and make pasta carbonara... or noodles.

No, no.. it’s Friday. It’s time to eat something better. He left the store with ten packs of instant noodles and a pre-made lasagna which you only had to warm up, and a cloud of shame above his head. He’s a lost cause.

After tidying up in his apartment, he decided to take a walk and maybe pop in to George again since he was almost done reading the three books he’d gotten already. The bell rang in the store and he heard George call from what sounded like five miles away. He appeared rather quickly though and panted slightly. “Oh, it’s you again! Welcome back. I take it you already finished it, then... Did you like it?

Theo nodded quickly, “Yes, I did. It was like you said, I couldn’t put it down. The story was so insane, I thought I had it figured out but then Sarah came back and––”

“I know! It was so exciting! Did you enjoy the part where the duke and Timothy decided to work together and––” 

“Yes! I was sure they would kill each other but I’m glad they eventually got along. It wasn’t a friendship you’d expect but it was nice.”

George smiled at Theo and nodded, leaning on his table by the check out. “Please step inside further. It’s a maze and a mess but we’re working on it. Just call if you find something.” He waved and stepped behind a pile of paper and maps and through a door to leave Theo in his usual state. Alone. But it didn’t exactly feel like that when he was in there... something with the atmosphere made it feel like he had all the company he needed. And it was warm and comfortable to walk around, not like in the school library where you either get weird stares for actually holding a book, or accidentally disturb a couple making out. Seriously.. it was university. Not high school.

Theo slowly walked further into the shop and was stunned at how many books there actually were. It covered the walls, up to the ceiling some of the piles. There were shelves, too, of course but not all books fit so they had put them here and there... It looked like they were sorting them, too. A mess, yes. But it was a pleasant one, if that made sense.

“Incredible...” he said quietly to himself, right before a small pocket book, thank God, fell from above and hit him in the head. He stumbled back slightly, just to avoid getting buried in the literature. “Oh shit! I am so sorry!” A young voice could be heard from above Theo and he glanced up after picking up the pocket book. “It’s.. fine.” He could’ve sworn there was a person standing there just a second ago.

“I’m really sorry, dude. All these books are hanging on, like, threads. I could just breathe and they’d fall. Are you okay?” Theo almost jumped as the voice was suddenly hurrying down an old spiral stair case to his left. He lowered his eyes down at the book to avoid awkward eye contact and just shrugged to wave it off as nothing. Why did always embarrassing things happen to him? The bakery, now this...

“I’m fine, it’s okay.. it was just this.” He replied, holding it out without looking up at the other. Perhaps that was considered rude, but he was really bad at these things. Well, except with George, it seemed like. Older people tended to be more accepting and kind, and this voice did not belong to an older human being. It was someone young, a male, maybe in his age, even. And thinking more about it, he think he had heard it before.

“Well, you’re lucky. Because it could’ve been those monstrous ones that are... what, _500_ pages?” the other male laughed and Theo finally realized from where he knew it. The bus. He was one of the guys far in the back that always were so loud and joking around.

“Uhm... You sure you’re okay? You didn’t hurt your head, did you?”

“No.” Is he implying that he’s being dense just because he’s not as loud and extrovert as him? Wow, and people call him rude.

“...Right, okay. _Good_.” There was a long pause of silence and Theo was seriously considering bolting out of there. But before he could flee the scene, the other spoke again. “Hey, I know you. Or, I don’t know you but I’ve seen you. On the bus, right? You jump off at Dominguez.”

Why the hell have this guy paid attention to where he steps off the bus? Theo had thought he was invisible and could easily slip under anyone’s radar. But maybe, since it was a rather small part of town, this guy too noticed that he was a new face. Like George had done. But that was also crazy considering how many people there must be passing through, visiting or people being tourists.

“Yeah...”

He could practically hear the other smirking and was only waiting to hear an insult or mean joke. But it never came, which made him nervous. This was like in that book he had just read...! Unexpected turns. He liked them in novels, but in real life?

“I’m Liam, by the way. I’d rather you have a name for me instead of _The guy who tosses books in my head_. You know? That’d be embarrassing. I really don’t throw books on people. I swear.” He offered a smile, even though Theo wasn’t looking at him. Should he? Probably. It’s really rude of him to avoid eye contact this long... especially since the guy just introduced himself. Liam. He was right, it was that guy and apparently he worked here. Great, just great.

Theo cursed at himself inside his head and forced his head to lift up and eventually meet with the other’s eyes. “I’m...” 

_Whoa_.

Okay. 

Liam’s eyes were incredibly hard not to look at. They were so darn blue. It was almost as if he wore lenses. They were bright, very vibrant that reminded much of a tropical sea-colour. They were gorgeous. He looked very sweet, very handsome. He was really, really good looking.

_Hello? Helllooooo? _

“You’re–– ?” Liam blinked at him, head tilted. Theo snapped out of his own mind and felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he realized he must’ve looked like a complete idiot just now. “I’m.. I’m uh–”

“I found it! Liam, dear boy! I found the treasure!” George rushed over to them both with the oldest book in history. It looked the part at least. Its pages were brown, the cover falling off... He patted Liam on the back and laughed loudly before crossing the room and disappearing into another, dragging Liam with him.

Leaving Theo to let his breath out and reconsider that escape plan from earlier. However, he found himself passing a few shelves and picking up some more books. He put them down on the check out table and looked through some more while waiting for George to return. He didn’t. Instead Liam came back and flashed Theo a smile as he snuck behind the desk to check him out. “George just told me you were here just a week ago. You bought three books, you finished them already?”

Why was this man talking about him? That is so unprofessional... Right?  
Then again he’s not a doctor or psychiatrist. He doesn’t have the obligation to keep quiet of what he hear from costumers. Theo just nodded, feeling stupid for everything. Liam nodded then, too. “Cool.”

Cool? What’s cool about that? Theo usually kept his eyes off whoever he was talking to, but right now he found it really hard to not glance up at Liam now and then, who just seemed to mind his own business but he did catch Theo watching him once and his smile grew a little bigger. Theo immediately looked down at the floor and scratched at his thumb’s cuticle with his other nail.

“You come here often?” The other said, clearly throwing it out there as a funny joke but of course Theo didn’t catch that.

“I will. I mean, I probably will... come here... a lot. I like books. I just moved here. I like books.”

Liam watched him with a slight surprise of him not getting the joke but decided against clearing that out. He put the books in the bag and offered it to Theo, offering another smile. “Alright.”

_ – Yes. Alright. Just hand me the bag so that I can run for my life._

“Liam!” The bell rang and another vaguely familiar voice hit Theo’s ears very loudly and he almost glared at the happy guy who just ran inside.

“Hey, Mason. Got my coffee?”

“Oh, wow. Is that what I am? Your errands boy?” The friend said, acting hurt and in disbelief. Theo frowned slightly, as this Mason was clearly holding two cups of hot beverage. “Yes, I got your coffee.” Oh. A joke.

Mason handed the coffee over to Liam and then caught Theo’s face and, just as Liam, offered a strange kind smile. To a stranger. Though he added a slight nod as he did, blinking a lot and trying to find words. “..._wow_, Hi!”

“Hi.” Theo said, grabbing the bag and leaving the store. Mason cocked his head in confusion but also amusement at the weird behaviour and turned to look after the new boy. He leaned on the desk and turned his head to Liam. “Who was that?”

“I don’t know. But he will come here a lot.”

“Yeah?” the friend asked, seeming a little too excited for his own good.

“He likes books.”

“Right. That’s great. He was cute. I will come here too.”

“Because you like cute boys?”

“Yes.”

Liam chuckled and sipped his coffee as Mason changed the subject.


End file.
